


Art inspired By To Have or Have Not by blue_pointer

by DrowningByDegrees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees
Summary: Having a little crush on your hunky new neighbor is totally harmless...unless that hunk has set his sights on you. Fidelity is easy when Steve Rogers isn’t doing his best to seduce you.The second Steve sets eyes on Bucky, he knows he's the one. Peggy’s left it up to him to choose the father of their child. Now how to break it to him...Bucky believes that cheating is wrong. When he discovers love isn’t limited to the confines of a single relationship, can he accept what his heart is telling him?





	Art inspired By To Have or Have Not by blue_pointer

This is the artwork I put together for [blue_pointer's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer) Stucky Big Bang fic: [To Have or Have Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11799021/chapters/26613624)

 

 

 

 

1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [DrowningByDegrees](https://www.drowningbydegrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
